hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Lawless
Lucille Frances "Lucy" Lawless, MNZM, was born on March 29th, 1968, in Auckland, New Zealand. She is best known for her portrayal of Xena in and and Lucretia in the Spartacus television series. Originally, the part of Xena was meant to be a guest role, played by American actress Vanessa Angel, but due to illness, she could not make it to the set and the part went to Lucy, who had previously appeared on as Lyla and Lysia. When the character was proved popular, executive producers Rob Tapert and Sam Raimi created a spin-off; , starring Lucy as Xena and Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle. After the success of Xena, Lucy appeared in Two and a Half Men, The L Word and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. She also landed a recurring role on the newly revamped version of Battlestar Galactica as D'Anna Biers. She was also a runner-up on the American reality show, Celebrity Duets. Currently, Lucy appears in Rob Tapert and Sam Raimi's Starz television series, Spartacus: Blood and Sand, as Lucretia. Biography Early Life Lucy Lawless was born Lucille Frances Ryan to Kiwi natives, Julie and Frank Ryan, who was the Mayor of Mount Albert. She was the sixth of seven children, having one sister and five brothers. During her secondary school days she suffered from Bullimia but this was overcome when she began to study Opera, Jazz Music and Foreign Languages at college. Career Renaissance Pictures Lucy appeared as a guest character in several television shows throughout the 80's and early 90's, before going for an audtion that would spark a chain of events, leading to her big break. The first audition was for the role of Lysia in Hercules and the Amazon Women. Lucy later returned when a series was created from the made-for-TV films, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. She played the part of Lyla, but her big break didn't come until she audtioned for the small part of Xena. Another actress, Vanessa Angel, got the part, but due to an illness, she was unable to film and Lucy got the part. The character of Xena was proved to be successful and, after three episodes on Hercules, the character eventually got it's own show - "Xena: Warrior Princess". Xena eventually outlived it's successful parent show and ran for six seasons. Sparatacus In 2010, she starred alongside Andy Whitfield and John Hannah in Spartacus: Blood and Sand, a television series created by Steven S. DeKinght, Sam Raimi and Rob Tapert, based on the life of the infamous gladiator Spartacus. It features previous cast members of such as Manu Bennett and Matthew Chamberlain. She then starred in the prequel series Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, which aired in early 2011, created to give star Andy Whitfield (Spartacus) time to recover from cancer. However, Andy Whitfield became ill once again, and so Spartacus was re-cast altogether and filming commenced on the second season of the show, entitled Spartacus: Vengeance. Andy Whitfield passed away on 11th September, 2011. Lawless' character, thought to have been killed in the previous series, returns for this series. Other Work Lucy made a guest appearance in 1999 on The Simpsons in the 10th Halloween Special, "Treehouse of Horrors X". She appeared in the short "Desperatly Xeeking Xena". Although she played herself, she had the persona of Xena. After the success of Xena, Lucy had various cameos and guest roles, most notably on Spiderman and Two and Half Men, respectively. In 2004 Lucy became a member of the New Zealand Order of Merit for services to television and film, the Kiwi equivilant of the Order of the British Empire. In 2005 she landed the role of D'Anna Biers on the revamped Battlestar Galactica, which lasted until 2009. In 2008 she appeared in the christmas film Bedtime Stories, alongside Adam Sandler and Courtney Cox-Arquette (the latter's brother-in-law, Alexis Arquette, had previously appeared on Xena as Caligula). In 2009 Lucy also had a role in the film Bitch Slap, produced by members of the Xena team, and starred alongside fellow Xena actors, Renne O'Connor and Kevin Sorbo, amongst many others. In January 2011, Lawless played a character on U.S. series No Ordinary Family known as "Mrs X.," a possible nod to her character of Xena. , 1999. Notice her pregnancy; when she became pregnant, the writers created the Twilight of the Gods storyline.]] Celebrity Duets In 2006 Lucy was a contestant on the American reality show, Celebrity Duets. The show followed had the same format as American Idol and the British show, The X Factor, being created by the same man, Simon Cowell. Lucy was a runner-up to the winner, having dueted with legendary singers such as Dionne Warwick and Bonnie Tyler. Singing Career Before Xena, Lucy had considered a career in opera and flirted with a singing career over the years, including a run on the television show Celebrity Duets. From January 2007 - May 2008, she performed in sell-out concerts. She has also released an album, Come 2 Me, and live footage of her performances at the Roxy in Hollywood. Personal Life Lucy met her first husband, Garth Lawless, in 1987 and married in 1988. She had their only child, Daisy Lawless, on 15th July, 1988. They divorced in 1995. During her time on Hercules and Xena, Lucy met her second and current husband, executive producer Robert Tapert. The couple have been married since 1998 and have two children togther; Julius Robert Bay Tapert, who was born 16th October, 1999 and Judah Miro Tapert, who was born 7th May, 2002. Gallery Lysia_02.jpg|...As Lysia (Hercules and the Amazon Women) Xena Necessary.jpg|...As Xena (XWP: "A Necessary Evil") Lyla.jpg|...As Lyla (HTLJ: "Outcast") Diana.jpg|...As Diana (XWP: "Warrior... Princess") Xena as Callisto.jpg|...As Callisto (XWP: "Intimate Stranger") Melinda Pappas.jpg|...As Melinda Pappas (XWP: "The Xena Scrolls") Meg_01.jpg|...As Meg (XWP: "Warrior... Priestess... Tramp") Leah.jpg|...As Leah (XWP: "Warrior... Priestess... Tramp") Annie Day.jpg|...As Annie Day (XWP: "Deja Vu All Over Again") Xena's Clone.jpg|...As Xena's Clone (XWP: "Send in the Clones") Credits Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #''Hercules and the Amazon Women'' - Lysia #"As Darkness Falls" - Lyla #"The Warrior Princess" - Xena #"The Gauntlet" - Xena #"Unchained Heart" - Xena #"Outcast" - Lyla #"Judgement Day" - Xena #"Stranger in a Strange World" - Xena 2 #"Armageddon Now II" - Xena Xena: Warrior Princess #"Sins of the Past" - Xena #"Chariots of War" - Xena #"Dreamworker" - Xena #"Cradle of Hope" - Xena #"The Path Not Taken" - Xena #"The Reckoning" - Xena #"The Titans" - Xena #"Prometheus" - Xena #"Death in Chains" - Xena #"Hooves and Harlots" - Xena #"The Black Wolf" - Xena #"Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" - Xena #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" - Xena #"A Fistful of Dinars" - Xena #"Warrior... Princess" - Xena/Diana #"Mortal Beloved" - Xena #"The Royal Couple of Thieves" - Xena #"The Prodigal" - Xena #"Altared States" - Xena #"Ties That Bind" - Xena #"The Greater Good" - Xena #"Callisto" - Xena #"Death Mask" - Xena #"Is There a Doctor in the House?" - Xena #"Orphan of War" - Xena #"Remember Nothing" - Xena #"The Giant Killer" - Xena #"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - Xena #"Return of Callisto" - Xena #"Warrior... Princess... Tramp" - Xena/Diana/Meg #"Intimate Stranger" - Xena/Callisto #"A Solstice Carol" - Xena #"The Xena Scrolls" - Melinda Pappas/Xena #"Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" - Xena #"Destiny" - Xena #"The Quest" - Xena #"A Necessary Evil" - Xena #"A Day in the Life" - Xena #"For Him The Bell Tolls" - Xena #"The Execution" - Xena #"Blind Faith" - Xena #"Ulysses" - Xena #"The Price - Xena #"Lost Mariner" - Xena #"A Comedy of Eros" - Xena #"The Furies" - Xena #"Been There, Done That" - Xena #"The Dirty Half Dozen" - Xena #"The Deliverer" - Xena #"Gabrielle's Hope" - Xena #"The Debt: Part 1" - Xena #"The Debt: Part 2" - Xena #"The King of Assassins" - Xena #"Warrior... Priestess... Tramp" - Xena/Meg/Leah #"The Quill is Mightier..." - Xena #"Maternal Instincts" - Xena #"The Bitter Suite" - Xena #"One Against an Army" - Xena #"Forgiven" - Xena #"King Con" - Xena #"When in Rome..." - Xena #"Forget Me Not" - Xena #"Fins, Femmes and Gems" - Xena #"Tsunami" - Xena #"Vanishing Act" - Xena #"Sacrifice: Part 1" - Xena #"Sacrifice: Part 2" - Xena #"Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 1" - Xena #"Adventures in the Sin Trade: Part 2" - Xena #"A Family Affair" - Xena #"In Sickness and in Hell" - Xena #"A Good Day" - Xena #"A Tale of Two Muses" - Xena #"Locked Up and Tied Down" - Xena #"Crusader" - Xena #"Past Imperfect" - Xena #"The Key to the Kingdom" - Xena/Meg #"Daughter of Pomira" - Xena #"If the Shoe Fits..." - Xena #"Paradise Found" - Xena #"Devi" - Xena #"Between the Lines" - Xena/Arminestra #"The Way" - Xena #"The Play's the Thing" - Xena #"The Convert" - Xena #"Takes One to Know One" - Xena #"Endgame" - Xena #"The Ides of March" - Xena #"Deja Vu All Over Again" - Annie Day/Joxer #"Fallen Angel" - Xena #"Chakram" - Xena #"Succession" - Xena #"Animal Attraction" - Xena #"Them Bones, Them Bones" - Xena #"Purity" - Xena #"Back in the Bottle" - Xena #"Little Problems" - Xena #"Seeds of Faith" - Xena #"Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" - Xena #"Punch Lines" - Xena #"God Fearing Child" - Xena #"Eternal Bonds" - Xena #"Amphipolis Under Siege" - Xena #"Married with Fishsticks" - Xena #"Lifeblood" - Xena #"Kindred Spirits" - Xena #"Antony and Cleopatra" - Xena #"Looking Death in the Eye" - Xena/Meg (voice only) #"Livia" - Xena/Meg #"Eve" - Xena #"Motherhood" - Xena #"Coming Home" - Xena #"The Haunting of Amphipolis" - Xena #"Heart of Darkness" - Xena #"Who's Gurkhan?" - Xena #"Legacy" - Xena #"The Abyss" - Xena #"The Rheingold" - Xena #"The Ring" - Xena #"Return of the Valkyrie" - Xena #"Old Ares Had a Farm" - Xena #"Dangerous Prey" - Xena #"The God You Know" - Xena #"You Are There" - Xena #"Path of Vengeance" - Xena #"To Helicon and Back" - Xena #"Send in the Clones" - Xena's Clone #"Last of the Centaurs" - Xena #"When Fates Collide" - Xena #"Many Happy Returns" - Xena #"Soul Possession" - Xena/Joxer/Annie Day #"A Friend in Need: Part 1" - Xena #"A Friend in Need: Part 2" - Xena External Links * On the Spartacus Wiki Category:HTLJ performers Category:XWP performers Category:XWP Season One Category:XWP Season Two Category:XWP Season Three Category:XWP Season Four Category:XWP Season Five Category:XWP Season Six Category:HTLJ Movies Category:HTLJ Season One Category:HTLJ Season Two Category:HTLJ Season Three Category:HTLJ Season Four Category:Movies performers Category:Cast/Crew That Have Received Merits Category:Voice Actors Category:Performers